Larxene
|limit=Voltic Rush |first=''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' |original=Unknown |engvoice=Rieko Katayama (COM) Shanelle Gray (Re:COM, Days) |japvoice=Rieko Katayama (COM) Yūko Miyamura (KHIIFM, Re:COM, Days) }} Larxene, the , is Rank XII within Organization XIII. Furthermore, Larxene wields the element of Lightning, and uses her element to bombard opponents with rapid attacks while also attacking them with her weapons, electrified throwing knives. She plays a large role in Sora's storyline during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, appearing frequently to taunt Sora and taking delight in the rage and agony she spurs in him. She appears as a playable character in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days multiplayer mode. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A member of the group that controls Castle Oblivion. Larxene is unfeeling and loves nothing more than to bring other people down. She is on good terms with Axel but still mocks everyone and trusts no one. *''Reverse/Rebirth'' No. 12 in the Organization. Larxene conspired with Marluxia to take over the group, and intended to pull Axel in as well. However, her abrasive, unfeeling personality proved her downfall--provoking Sora's anger was a fatal error. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Formerly Organization XIII's Number XII. She has been eliminated. Larxene conspired with Marluxia to turn on the Organization. Larxene was unfeeling and loved nothing more than to bring people down, but she met her demise when that malice came full circle. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Larxene makes a minor appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, only present for a short time in the beginning tutorials. Present when Xion joined the Organization, the Savage Nymph trained Roxas in Twilight Town before being sent away to Castle Oblivion. While tutoring Roxas, it was this Nobody's responsibility to teach him how to use magic. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Larxene is assigned to Castle Oblivion to help conduct experiments on memories; within this castle is Naminé, a young girl and Nobody with the ability to manipulate memories. Sora is led to Castle Oblivion by Marluxia as part of his and Larxene's plan to obtain the power of the Keyblade with which they could take over the Organization. Joining in on this plot is fellow member Axel, one of Larxene's closer friends; however, unbeknownst to her or to Marluxia, this is all a ruse on Axel's end, as he is assigned by the Organization as a double agent to gather evidence of their plan and, if their suspicions proved true, eliminate them. As soon as Sora enters Castle Oblivion, Naminé begin manipulating his memories as per Marluxia's orders; soon he begins to gain false memories of Naminé being a childhood friend until all he is unable to remember is her name. At that point, Larxene confronts Sora directly, revealing Naminé is being held hostage in the castle, and attacks him viciously, revealing a lucky charm Naminé had apparently given him years ago, motivating him into remembering her name. In reality, the charm is that of his friend Kairi, having changed shape by Naminé. Larxene fights Sora, taunting him and calling him heartless for "forgetting" about Naminé, before being defeated (something she would never admit) and escaping. Larxene is later approached by senior member Vexen, who offers to help her, Axel and Marluxia evaluate Sora's power with a replica of Sora's best friend Riku. As per Larxene's suggestion, Vexen decides to have Naminé alter the replica's memory so that it would think it is the real Riku, much to the replica's chagrin. She even goes as far as beating up the replica to subdue it when it tries to resist. As a result, Sora clashes with the replica over protecting Naminé, thus motivating Sora into ascending further up Castle Oblivion. Finally, Larxene and Marluxia goad Vexen into fighting Sora head on before having him killed by Axel so as to keep Vexen out of their way and to test Axel's loyalties. As soon as Axel is let in on their plot, which seems sure to come to fruition, Axel releases Naminé behind their backs, allowing her to explain her deception to Sora. Their plot having fallen apart, Larxene reveals the nature of Naminé and the Riku Replica to Sora before attacking him in a rage. Larxene is eventually defeated in a brutal battle against Sora, this time fatally, and fades back into darkness. The Chain of Memories manga depicts Larxene's death in an entirely different way. In this version, after she hits Naminé and Donald and Goofy save Sora, Donald casts a Fire spell to melt Sora's Blizzard spell while Goofy spins them around creating a sprinkler effect, getting Larxene wet. Then, when Larxene tries to use her Lightning magic, the water electrifies her instead and incinerates her. Personality Although Larxene is normally smiling and even winking at times in-game, she can be cold, ruthless, and uncaring, and appears to love nothing more than to bring other people down. She displays childish behavior, laughing and giggling excessively, and has sharp wit and sarcasm, her jokes being those of ill-humor. She also appears to have a flirtatious attitude towards Axel, with reasons for doing so not addressed. Laidback, and almost passive to those she likes, or refers to as good company, Larxene expresses herself in a dramatized manner, constantly making outrageous expressions, and seems to be a woman of strong personality. She taunts Vexen incessantly after he is threatened with charges of treason and incompetence from Marluxia, though that could be connected to personal dislike of the man, and toys with Sora before fighting him the first time. In fact, she even leads Sora to believe that she is a nice person, just trying to help point him in the right direction: "The bad guys have her (Naminé) locked away. And you, as the hero, need to go save her!" She then smiles and attacks him, sending him flying with a powerful kick and informs him that she is a "bad guy", mocking his failure to remember Naminé. After she discovers Axel's betrayal and sees that Marluxia's and her plans have fallen apart, her friendly manner vanishes and she attacks Sora in a rage. Nevertheless, surprisingly in death, she sounds out a cry, and sadness as she is fading, showing a side of her that had yet to be seen before that compares to Saïx's own demise in the game. This brings to question if she truly is what she has presented herself to be the whole time. In what may be a connection with this as well, in the novel when she meets Marluxia, the topic of the Organization's goal is spoken of. He repeats what Xemnas had once told him, that they were here to regain back their hearts. In contrast, Larxene went silent in thought, before saying that a heart was not really necessary. She felt having one was painful, and she was fine with the way things were. However, Larxene's cruelty was ultimately proven to be her own undoing, as she ultimately pushes Sora too far and suffers his wrath after hurting Naminé. Fighting Style , as she appears during battle with Sora in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix]] Larxene is an exceptionally capable fighter; both times she talks to Sora, she is able to kick and jab him repeatedly faster than he can retaliate, and the second time she does this, it nearly kills Sora, requiring Donald to heal him. She is also strong enough to hold the Riku Replica by the head, and easily toss it across the room with one hand. Her strength is clearly known by many of the characters, such as the Riku Replica who claims to fear nothing, yet cowers at Larxene. Larxene's physical fighting skills resemble that of a ninja. She uses her knives between her fingers to act like claws, and is able to infuse them with electricity and throw them at Sora. She is also the most agile member of the Organization, often using quick kicks and jabs to produce extra pain to the opponent. Along with her manipulative nature, this sadism earned her the title "Savage Nymph". With magic, Larxene is able to able to call down lightning upon the battlefield, as well as to perform levitation and local teleportation. Her sleights and special abilities all involve her uses of these abilities. In Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, she can be battled as an Absent Silhouette and as data, but this time she uses totally different tactics. She can split herself into multiple copies that attack Sora individually or in concert, and her attacks focus more on physical strikes than magic. However, she still uses some thunder magic, the strongest of which is a revolving wall of ball lightning similar to Hades' wall of fire. By using the reaction command "Other Break," Sora can stun her by throwing her "back into herself". Weapon Larxene carries a set of eight throwing Knives between her fingers in battle. They are collectively called Éclair, meaning Lightning in French. Each knife appears as one of the Organization insignia's spikes in yellow and blue. Larxene will either throw these weapons at her opponent, or speed by them, slashing them with the knife still between her fingers. The knives that she carries can also be used in close quarters combat for finishing blows. Quotes "You seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid." "Predictable response." "I think what intrigues me more is what you see in him..." "They lose their minds and feelings...They’re consumed by the darkness." "So it's the strength of his Heart that intrigues you... The heart chosen by the Keyblade." "Just as we intended." "You had your fun on the first floor. So this time, it's my turn." "I'm not just going to give it to him." "Well, do I detect a soft spot? I'm not gonna break the toy. I'm not dumb." "I know that you're in on it, too...But keep it under your hood, at least until the time is right." Trivia *All of Larxene's knives have French names, and, for the most part, these names are references to natural phenomena like wind and storms. *In the Chain of Memories manga, Larxene was seen reading a book about the infamous French writer Marquis De Sade, the namesake of sadism, which is clearly related to her sadistic nature. *Larxene was one of two characters that additional voice acting was done for in the original Chain of Memories (the other character being Vexen). *Larxene is one of only five Organization members shown to be able to make full-body copies of themselves, the other four being Marluxia, Vexen, Zexion, and Xemnas. *Larxene's character model underwent some minor changes between Kingdom Hearts II and Re:Chain of Memories. In Jiminy's Journal in Kingdom Hearts II, Larxene's hair is much lighter (closer to being white) and she appears to have on lipstick. In Re:Chain of Memories, her hair is a fuller yellow. Category:Original characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Nobodies Category:Organization XIII